Oh, the crack
by 221
Summary: First story, please don't take this too seriously. I'll try to update every now and then. Ch 1: crack pair of Reuben 625 and Sparky 221 .


{{Okay, guys. This is my first story-thing and it happens to be... THIS stuff. Ohhhh god. Well, brace yourself. The crack will smack you in the face like no tomorrow. Rated T just to be safe. It may change as I go along.. Also Mpreg. What happens when Ceecee and I talk...

Please, enjoy, and no flames please. I'm very meek-sort-of.}}

Golden fur lined a white cotton comforter, silver stars sparkling in the nighttime sky.  
The furry alien glanced to his side; his electric counterpart fast asleep and snoring quietly. He grinned to himself and rested his arms on his legs, looking out of the window with nostalgia evident in his dark eyes. The kids were asleep in their rooms, each one snoring somewhat loud for such little things.  
625 laughed to himself. What did he ever do to get this? All he ever does is make sandwiches, and suddenly he's a dad?  
Sparky mumbled in his sleep and clutched Reuben's leg, snapping him out of thought and bringing a warm smile to his face. He sighed and rested one hand on the yellow experiment's head, looking into the stars.  
Was this all fate?

Saturday night, a couple drinks, one too many batteries.  
"Whew. I think I'm ou-"  
"Naga, can take another!"  
"...really."  
"Of courzzze, you can take more I had more than you."  
"...sure thing."  
The poor sandwich maker had been trying NOT to get drunk. Apparently Sparky here didn't see that and went ahead and dumped another drink down the poor guy's throat, laughing wildly all the while.  
"S-sparky, I think I've had enough now-" "NONZZZENSE. I had more when I was baby, you pathetic~" "... FINE. "  
Those taunts were getting to his head a little too fast... Another shot, another crazy giggle from the electric experiment.  
"... You've had too many batteries, haven't you?"  
"Only twenty~"  
...Yep, that blush completes it. Sparky's drunk! Time to take advantage, Reuben...  
But his body felt glued to the sofa, staring blankly at Sparky. In return, his newfound "mate" cocked his head slightly, but shrugged. Oh geez...  
The living lightning bolt let out an amused purr and crawled on top of his now terrified "victim". "Aww, poor baby can't take more~? Hee..."  
Reuben yet again felt like he couldn't move, eyes locked on the bright blue ones clouded with arousal in front of him.  
"Cat got tongue?" With another purr, 221 licked the side of Reuben's face. That seemed to revive the sandwich maker and he immediately jumped up.  
A startled Sparky zapped him a bit but he ignored it and pinned the other to the couch, a grin covering his face. Sparky immediately began to purr deeply in his throat, eyes becoming half lidded and grinning widely.  
"Oh I see what you want," Reuben began, "but I won't give it to you 'til you beg." This earned a little whine and Reuben grinned. Goin' his way, so far... Ish...  
"... Naga." Though 625 was programmed with super-strength, the little zappy experiment overpowered him for the moment and forced him back, smashing their lips together roughly.  
Reuben was astonished for a moment, but immediately put his arms to work, caressing Sparky's body as two arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders. "Mmm..." The vibrations from Sparky's throat seemed to soothe him a bit, calming him until... ZZZAP. Laughing hysterically, Sparky suddenly ran off into another room after zapping Reuben with quite the dangerous volts. "...W-wh... Wha..."  
"CATCH ME IF YOU CANNNN"  
Senses returned to the experiment.  
"...YOU ARE SO DEAD."

"...pst, wake up"  
"dad, wake up!"  
" daaaaad wake uppp "  
"dad"  
Reuben snapped out of his dream, four bright faces staring down at him. "Dad are you awake yet?" The first face was yellow and feminine, obviously Bruschetta. Following her were the faces of Circuit, Gyro, and Collin, all in a row together with the most innocent looks on their faces.  
"Dad, will you help us prank mom?"  
Reuben laughed, getting up and patting Collin's head.  
"Don't get used to this. What're you kids planning?" He glanced to his left side; Sparky was still fast asleep, it seemed.  
Circuit stepped up to speak. "We want trick mom into thinking we're DEAD!" The most evil look cast upon his son's face, as if he was taken over by an evil spirit for a moment. "So yeah. Help?"  
"...Sure." Reuben got out of bed, grunted as he stretched and cricked his neck. "Alright, ready."  
At that very moment, as if breaking the rules of time and space themselves, Sparky sprang up and gathered one child in each arm, pulling Collin and Circuit, the well-known masterminds, away from their siblings. The two let out two identical squeals of terror as the experiment cackled and prepared the two for noogies.  
"NO, MOM, ANYTHING BUT THA-"  
"YOU AZZZKED FOR IT~"  
"NNOOOOO!"  
Reuben laughed to himself as Gyro and Bruschetta rolled on the floor, laughing their lungs sighed, a relaxed smile resting on his face, taking a moment to wish for this to never end..

{{ aaaaughhhagagagah }}

{{ That burned didn't it }}

{{sorryomgIcouldn'thelpit}}

{{I'm not the nicest-writing-person }}


End file.
